


A Clean Slate

by Casey_K



Series: Realisations and Reparations [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after that first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys
> 
> Just a little something to move things into new realisation territory.

Danny shuddered. There was so much tension in his body, as much as he could feel in the body pressed against him. Steve slipped a hand behind Danny’s neck and pulled him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss and damn, he tasted incredible. Danny didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch everything at once, explore every inch of Steve’s glorious body and yet he wanted to savour the first thing they’d managed to get right in too long. The slip of Steve’s tongue pulled a whimper out of Danny that made Steve chuckle. He pulled back, still holding a hand on Danny’s neck and rested their foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Steve said, kissing both of Danny’s cheeks and finishing with a peck on the lips. “You have to know I’m sorry, Danny. I would never hurt you intentionally.”

“I know that now.” Danny smiled and nuzzled against Steve’s cheek. “I should have asked you what you were playing at.”

“No, I should have known.” Steve sighed. “I was so caught up with trying to make it through the days with Cath, I didn’t stop to think how you would be feeling. I just kept repeating in my head ‘Danny said to do it, Danny said to do it’, and I didn’t…think it through. You were the prize at the end so I kept going.“ Steve shook his head but Danny put a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t. We got this far. I say we declare a clean slate and move on.” Danny stroked his hand over Steve’s chest and smiled. “I am so ready to move this on.”

Ah, there was the smile Danny loved. “Yeah? You want to put your legendary moves on me, Detective Williams?”

“You have no idea, Lt Commander. No idea at all.”

“I uh, I don’t want to spoil the mood here, but…”

“Then don’t.” Danny pulled Steve into their second kiss. Hot, wet, and sloppy, and oh, so perfect. Danny was never going to get enough. But Steve pulled away too quickly and Danny growled trying to bite back his frustration.

“I’m sorry, Danny, really, but it was a long drive and I was training all day.”

“What, you’re going to tell me you’re too tired to make out?”

Steve huffed a laugh. “No, I need a bathroom break, buddy. I’ll be right back, and then you can ravage me until your heart is content.”

Danny reluctantly let Steve go. “I thought SEAL’s had concrete bladders,” Danny called after him.

“Not for what we’re going to be doing, Danno,” Steve shouted back. “Clean slate, buddy, clean slate.”

Danny was just about to follow Steve to ask what the hell he was talking about when he got it. _Oh..._ Heat flushed his cheeks, and he shivered from head to toe. Yeah, a bathroom break was definitely a good idea.


End file.
